


[Podfic] His Radiance

by RsCreighton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: It's not that Cullen's a virgin, he's just never done this before.





	[Podfic] His Radiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [His Radiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241791) by [osamakes (sinuous_curve)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/osamakes). 



> Thank you to Osamakes for having blanket permission! <3
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OPALSONG. xD I'm late. xD

**Title:** His Radiance  
**Author:** osamakes  
**Podficcers:** RsCreighton  
**Length:**   17:59  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201803/%5bDA%5d%20His%20Radiance.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201803/%5bDA%5d%20His%20Radiance.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
